


Upper Class Snob. Hard Working Detective.

by LaughingThalia



Series: What Makes A Family Your Family. [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Police Officer, F/M, Law Enforcement, Police, Police Officer Dick Grayson, misuse of police resources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: Amy Rohrbach was Dick Grayson's partner within Bludhaven PD. And even when they were no longer partners she would still have his back.He was a strange guy.He was strange and yet Officer Richard 'Dick' Grayson was one of the best officers this precinct had ever seen, he spotted things seasoned detectives had missed, knew things locals didn't, had the highest arrest and prosecution rates of that quarter and he had never even fired his gun.The corrupt ones hated him; the untalented ones resented him; and the old timers despised him.It seemed the only one in the Force who liked him was his partner Amy Rohrbach and whilst she liked what Dick was doing, being one of the few good cops left in Blüdhaven, she hated the attention it drew their way.





	1. A Gotham Thing

The whole squad thought Dick Grayson was strange.

He was a strange guy in general. For one he actively implored everyone to call him Dick which most people would not allow and for another he seemed to hate guns.  
And yet Officer Dick Grayson was one of the best officers his precinct had ever seen, he spotted things seasoned detectives had missed, knew things locals didn't, had the highest arrest and prosecution rates of that quarter and he had never even fired his gun. The corrupt ones hated him, the untalented ones resented him and the old timers despised him.

It seemed the only one who liked him was his partner Amy Rohrbach and whilst she liked what Dick was doing, being one of the few good cops left in Blüdhaven, she hated the attention it drew their way. She had a family, two kids and a husband, who she wanted to be around for and the more on everyone's radar she got the less likely that was going to happen. Some dirty cop or angry mobster would come after her and her kids might never know what really happened.

Speaking of mobsters her and Grayson had just put away a squadron of bad guys thus bringing their arrest numbers up and breaking the record for the second quarter of that year. Amy didn't know how he did it but he seemed to be able to piece together a case better than anyone she'd ever worked with. 

Her and Grayson were currently in their squad car, driving behind the huge police van containing all their arrests and making small talk. They were both pretty tired, the case had been hard and they'd just come off a stake out so any conversation topics had already been talked to death at this point. It had gotten so bad that Dick had even started telling her about his days in Gotham. This was odd because whilst everyone knew he was from Gotham no one knew much else about him. He told stories of his brothers but no one knew their names, he never made mention of his parents and every now and then he'd show some random gymnastic move and when everyone asked how the hell he knew how to do it he'd just smile. But in the stake out Dick had mentioned a younger brother by the name of Tim who was a complete nerd and was always working even though he was no where near old enough to be so serious.

Amy sighed at the thought of how much paper work she was going to have to fill out because of this case. Her and Dick would probably be the only ones doing actual work seeing as most criminals had decided to take the day off since it was so hot, too hot to stand on corners and sell drugs. Even the prostitutes had moved to shadier areas and were trading hand jobs for slushies and icecreams from various shady street vendors.

The two rolled into the station with all their arrests in tow and were greeted with applause, even if you were a dirty cop they couldn't deny the good cop work that had gone into getting these guys and thankfully these guys didn't have too many officers in this area in their pockets so no one really had any alliances to them.

Amy smiled and fist bumped Grayson who looked pretty pleased with himself until she reminded him of the paperwork, his face fell and the precinct laughed as they went back to doing nothing, milling around pretending to do work and chatting.

Eventually people got tired of pretending to do work when Captain had finished what little paper work she had had had joined her subordinates in lazing around outside of her office. Officer Scott McDaniel turned the TV off mute so they could watch the news just as a BREAKING news story showed up. 

_“Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Industries and Gotham's Prince is dead.”_

To her left she saw Dick freeze and look up at the screen in shock. He was a Gothamite so Wayne's death was probably effecting him more than the other officers but he seemed way to upset for it to just be a Gotham thing. His pen fell from his hand.

Bruce Wayne was a pretty big deal so people turned towards the screen to see what had happened, including Amy.

_“911 was called earlier on this evening by a distraught sounding woman, it was later revealed upon police and ambulance arrival that the woman in question was none other than Catwoman, a burglar with a penchant for cat themed artefacts. Catwoman has been cleared of the murder but has escaped Police custody, although she claims if need be she will act as a witness in a court case. The killer is still on the lose and Gotham natives can't helped but be reminded of the fateful day that Thomas and Martha Wayne were shot down in Crime Alley 34 years ago. The only difference being that Bruce's children were thankfully not there to witness it. Bruce Wayne is survived by his 2 adopted sons, his oldest Richard 'Dick' Grayson and Timothy 'Tim' Drake as well as his biological son Damian Wayne.”_

Amy's eyes widened and she along with pretty much the whole precinct including The Captain turned to Dick in shock. He had failed to mention his connection to the Gotham mega billionaire.

_“From all of us here at The Gotham Gazette and from all of Gotham, you have our deepest condolences. All of Gotham weeps for the death of a great philanthropist, Gotham's white knight, Bruce Wayne.”_

Dick stood up slowly, still staring at the screen and then he started freaking out. “Bruce is dead.” he mumbled.

Captain Montoya approached him carefully placing a hand on his shoulder “Grayson, are you-?”

He had moved away and grabbed their cruiser keys before she could even finish her sentence “I have to go!” He exclaimed, panicked.

The Captain tried to get his attention, “Grayson.”

“Damian's still in school. Tim's bound to locked up in his office, he might not even be aware!” He said frantically, moving towards the door in a very hysterical manner. It was odd to see, Grayson was usually the most calm in any situation, he could be held at gun point by a gang member and not break a sweat but the thought of his brother's finding out their dad was dead had him on the verge of a panic attack.

The Captain seemed to be having the same thought as Amy was because she tried once again to get his attention and calm him down “Grayson, I need you to calm down a bit before I let you go.”

That seemed to get through to him because he stopped and looked at her like he was only now noticing his boss “You're right. I'm panicking. Panicking's not going to do anyone any good right now.” He seemed to be speaking his thoughts aloud “I need to call the school, call Tim's assistant and let her know what's happened.” He turned back to Captain Montoya “I'm okay Captain but I really need to go.”

She nodded sympathetically “Okay Grayson, you take all the leave you need, okay?”

“Thanks.” He smiled before he sent a grateful glance at his police partner and his other cop friends and left, taking out his phone as he did so.

As soon as he was out the door the station erupted into chaos.  
Alexis Milano approached her and asked “Did you know Grayson was Bruce Wayne's kid?”

“No, he never really spoke much about his family. Or rather he spoke about his family but he never mentioned names or specifics. I only just today during our stake out learnt the name of his brother Tim.”

Detective Ben Collins shook his head “Man I actually can't believe I've been sat across from a billionaire for 2 years and none of us figured it out. Some detective I am!”

Dudley Soames turned to their Captain with a scowl “Captain Montoya, did you know he was a Wayne kid?”

She shook her head “I knew he was someone. Commissioner Gordon from Gotham told Commissioner Lowe not to mention it and Lowe agreed because having someone high profile might put everyone in the precinct in danger. Lowe didn't tell me who his dad was but I figured it must be someone important.”

It was Milano's turn to frown now “But he has other parents, why didn't he just put them down.”

“He did but Mary and John Grayson died when he was 10, I do real background checks. Usually I would have found out who cared for him after that but like I said Lowe said not to ask, some of you may remember how I was pretty stand-offish with Grayson at first, that was why. I couldn't figure him out.”

Amy was staring at the TV. The news was live and it was following Tim's car from the Wayne Industries building towards Damian's school as Dick's police cruiser did the same, how they got wind that that was Dick so fast she would never know.

When they got into the school conversation in the station lapsed as everyone focussed on the events like it was a TV show, Damian looked devastated as the three brothers moved through the crowd and into Dick's car. A Black girl took Tim's car and followed behind them. 

Josh shook his head “man I can't believe he never told us.”

Amy snapped at him, “Look at them! Their dad just died and that kids like 10 but the press is hounding them for a story like they're fucking Princess Diane or something, of course he didn't tell us! One slip up and those vultures would have been around here picking for a story on him!” She couldn't help it, Damian Wayne reminded her of her own son Jim, they were similar ages and both of them had that same jet black hair and she fought every day to get home to her kids because she knew they would miss her, it didn't seem fair that this other kid just a city away no longer had his father because of some idiot criminal in a dark alley.


	2. Rich Pricks

The next day when things had calmed down Amy Rohrbach made the not as long as she had anticipated drive to Gotham City, the long part came when she had to drive pretty much through all of Gotham to get to the fancy part where the Wayne Manor was. When she finally reached the gate, she couldn't help but gape for a while, this is where he grew up for half his life? It was fucking huge! No wonder Bruce was always adopting kids, she would too if she lived alone in this humongous house.

She pressed the intercom at the gate not really knowing what she would say. She wondered if that fancy Butler dude would answer the door before remembering he had passed away a month or so ago, the same time Dick had taken that sick day. In retrospect it was probably to attend his funeral.

A distinctly female voice came through the intercom “Yes?”

“Um hi, I'm Dick's partner... down at the station?” She said it more like a question, Rohrbach didn't get intimidated easily but this was more wealth than she had ever seen and she was still outside the gate.

“Rohrbach right?”

“Um yeah.”

“Okay I'll buzz you in, thanks for coming, Dick will appreciate it.”

“Um...” this didn't really feel like a 'you're welcome' kind of situation so Amy was at a loss of word shut thankfully she didn't have to reply as the intercom shut off and the gates eased open.

She drove up the long driveway and arrived at the front where some super expensive looking cars were parked. She felt a little embarrassed driving around in her mum-wagon and readjusted her moderately cheap clothing before berating herself, rich or not Dick would still be the same Dick. The same Dick who she had eaten day old donuts with and washed it down with terrible terrible gas station coffee, he wasn't about to suddenly judge her and call her a peasant or something. Even though she didn't know all _this_ about Dick, she knew Dick and he wasn't some rich prick.

The door was opened by a red head in a wheelchair and from her career in the police force Amy recognised her as Commissioner Gordon's daughter, it made sense they'd be friends, or maybe she was here with her father investigating Bruce's death.

“I'm not here with my father.” She said and Amy was shocked for two reasons A) how did she know what she was thinking? And B) she was the voice on the intercom, she had expected some maid or assistant or someone, not a Gordon. “Barbara Gordon, people always think that when I'm around. Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I can't do my own thing.”

Amy spluttered “Oh no, that's not why I thought- I just didn't know you were friends.” 

“Oh, well in that case now you know.” The two woman shook hands and then Barbara invited her in. “Me and Dick go way back, when Bruce adopted him I was one of the first people his own age that he met at the Wayne summer ball that my dad dragged me to as a kid because he can't not go. I didn't want to go but it turned out for the best.”

Barbara wheeled down the hallway and led her to a kitchen where Dick, Tim, Damian, Tim's assistant and two ginger dudes were sitting around a table with coffee mugs. All of them apart from the older looking ginger dude looked like they'd been crying which Amy wasn’t about to judge, but it made for an awkward arrival time.

Dick smiled weakly at her when she came in and thanked her for coming over when Amy offered her condolences and the condolences of the whole squad. Tim's assistant, who she learnt was called Tam (which by the way really? Come on), offered her a drink and Amy was gifted with a fresh cup of some fancy Italian coffee. The only thing that kept her from announcing just how good the coffee was was the sombre mood of the room.

Damian sniffled “Hey Dick,”

“Yeah buddy?”

“So like... are you my guardian now?”

Dick frowned “I'm not sure. I mean you're mum is still alive even if she's a bit of a-” he stopped before he said what he thought she was “she's still around.”

“But she's never really been around much for me. Plus she's all the way in Metropolis, and she's always busy.” His voice dropped in volume “And I like it here.”

“Then you can stay here. The odds are on my side when it comes to who gets custody of you.”

Tim looked up from his mug “Um... don't you kind of have a job in Blüdhaven.” He gestured at Amy.

Dick sighed and looked at her as well, the look he gave told her everything she needed to know about the situation “Well Tim you're pretty busy as well. And You know in the will I am the heir to the company.”

“So you're leaving the force? Staying in Gotham?” Amy asked.

“Yeah I think I am.” Dick nodded.

Damian frowned “I don't want you giving up being a police officer for me! You love being on the force!”

“I do buddy, but I love you more. Besides I knew this day would come eventually, Bruce refused to replace me on the will as his heir.”

“What?” Tim asked, seeming offended.

Dick laughed “He didn't want the board members giving you a hard time. You know how they are, if they think you're the new boss they'll do anything to either kiss up to you or destroy you before you become a problem. I wasn't even in Gotham a lot of the time so it was easier if they thought I was just going to swoop in and take control of the company and then they could use me as a puppet since I don't have much experience.”

Roy nodded “Yeah Oliver's the same.”

Amy took notice of the older ginger fellow for the first time and did a double take when she realised it was “Oliver Queen's kid!”

He shot her a smirk “So you recognise Queen's kid but not Wayne's?”

Amy blushed, “To be fair to me no one in the whole precinct realised who he was.” She turned to the younger looked, more fidgety ginger dude “So what billionaire is your dad?”

“None actually, I'm Wally West, just the humble nephew of a Central City PD CSI.”

“Really?”

“Yeah my uncle attended some police benefit many years ago and Roy, Dick and I were pretty much the only kids there so we ended up becoming friends, we've been BFFs ever since.”

Amy frowned “Wouldn't Barbara have been there too?”

Barbara nodded “Oh I was there but the laws of high society dictated I had to hang out with Cecilia Crowne and her band of wannabe princesses.”

Dick smiled “Hey don't diss Cecilia, she was my 7th grade girlfriend.”

Roy shook his head “Dude, Crowne had to be the worst person in the universe.”

Dick snorted “Yeah she was pretty bad. And her younger brother bullied... bullied Jason.”

It took Amy a second to place the name 'Jason' but once she did she understood his hesitation. Jason died in a car accident some time ago. Man, what bad luck this family had. Bruce's parent's died; Dick's parent's died; Tim's parent's died; Alfred their lifelong family butler died; Bruce, who is Damian's dad, died; and Damian's mum is apparently terrible.

The group eventually just started trading Bruce Wayne stories and as she heard about Bruce from their perspective he seemed less like the tasteless party boy she'd seen in the tabloids and more like an adorkable loving father.

Dick told her how once when he came back from a day at college Bruce had been trying to make pasta but he'd somehow set the saucepan on fire even though it was filled with water.

“What? How did he manage that?!” Amy exclaimed.

“Honestly I don't know, but I had to get the fire extinguisher and put it out and the whole kitchen was a mess.”

Roy brought up an old memory “Remember that time when we stole Oliver's new Ferrari and just drove around? And Bruce was so mad!”

Wally scoffed “He wasn't mad because we just drove around, he was made because we got under aged drunk, picked up girls and then joined an illegal street race that Dick drove in even though he didn't even have his license yet.”

Amy's eyebrows disappeared behind her fringe “Really? Dick, I had no idea you were such a delinquent!”

He shook his head “I wasn't like that all the time but the three of us rarely met face to face so when we did we ended up going a little crazy. It was fun until the cops caught us and then Oliver started yelling at us on live news and the Bruce called him and he started yelling at us through the phone.”

Barbara grinned “Remember the time in 9th grade Bruce caught us making out and he started freaking out.”

Dick laughed “Oh my God yeah, he was terrified your dad was going to give him the shovel talk. Plus he didn't know how to deal with me growing up all of a sudden.”

“But you had a girlfriend in 7th grade, why would he freak out about Barbara two years later?”

“Cecick was cute, we held hands and went to the cinema; Dibs was our teenaged years it was _all_ about exploration.”

“I'm sorry, did you just refer to your relationships with celebrity style ship names?” Tam asked from the counter where she was standing working through some files.

“Yes Tam, yes I did.”


	3. New Partners

Amy knew Dick was quitting but it didn't seem real until he sent Montoya his official resignation letter and she assigned her a new permanent partner. It felt odd being in their cruiser and knowing it was no longer their cruiser. The new guy wasn't bad per-say, he was a transfer from another unit, he just wasn't Dick.

She'd never had a problem with changing partner's until she'd met Grayson, the guy had wormed his way into her hurt with his stupid puns and weird habits that now made a lot more sense. And they still remained friends, they texted all the time but he wasn't her partner anymore, she didn't have him watching her back and she was no longer watching his.

She felt bad for her new partner, Officer Hank Hogan, because he could clearly tell that whatever he was doing was lacking compared to her previous partner and it made things awkward but either way they did their job and eventually they settled into a good routine and trusted one another to do the job properly.

She'd done an extensive background check on the guy and determined that he probably wasn't dirty which made working with him a lot easier now that she wasn't worried about him attacking her on the behest of the mobs.


	4. Her Cousin From Gotham

Alexis' cousin lived in Gotham and Alexis had of course bragged that she had worked with Grayson for two years so when Dick wound up in the paper on the front cover of the Gotham Gazette because of a pretty raunchy picture of him and some up and coming model everyone was pretty surprised. Her cousin had sent it to her and Alexis had brought it into work to gossip about with her friends and Amy had walked passed at just the right moment “Oh my God is that Grayson?!”

Alexis handed her the paper “Yep. Can you believe it, he's gone like a month or two and he goes and turns into Bruce Wayne!”

Amy shook her head “No way, Dick's never been one for one night stands.”

“I don't know,” one of the female beats cops on her break said “That looks pretty damning.” She pointed at the photo.”

“This article was written by Vicki Vale, she's the equivalent of TMZ. Are we really going to be trusting her on this?”

Alexis shrugged and took back the paper “Pictures don't lie.”

“What? Yes they do! All the time! What are you talking about?” but it seemed her logic was falling on deaf ears as the group of girls and even a few of the more curious guys gathered around the paper and laughed at their old colleague.

Amy was glad when Alexis' cousin kept sending her Gotham Gazettes which clearly showed that that model wasn't a one night stand but rather his girlfriend who he had just been caught in an awkward situation with. Amy joined everyone in squealing at the videos and photos of Kori Anders, which was the model's name, picking up Damian from school in her Purple 1970 Dodge Challenger 426 Hemi Classic and how his face lit up when he saw her. The kid had been through a lot that year and he'd always been pretty sullen but now he looked like a completely new kid. Amy understood now why Dick had chosen to stay with Damian rather than in Blüdhaven, seeing Damain smile like that was worth it.

When Alexis came rushing into the break room, waving her phone around and tugging the earphones out of the headphone jack yelling “Oh my God! Everyone look at this” everyone did look. She connected her phone to the screen which was supposed to be used for cases only but the Captain wasn't there and no one was going to tell. Alexis clicked on youtube and played the video of the interview, everyone “awwwwed” when Damian called Kori 'mom' by accident and then the next thing they know the family is getting attacked by ninjas or something and Kori is scratching at everyone with her perfectly manicured nails, she definitely breaks two in her haste to protect Damian and Amy's proud of her protectiveness of the boy, he deserves nothing less.

They all gasp when Talia Head reveals herself as Damian's mother and Dick starts yelling at her about not being their for Damian when it counted so she could fuck off. Amy was paraphrasing but you get the gist. “What the hell?” she exclaimed “Talia Head?”

Alexis nodded “The acting head of Lex Corp, Wayne Industries biggest competition, is Damian's mother! This is like something out of a soap opera!”

Ben Collins frowned “She seems like a total nut job, why is she running around attacking people with ninjas? Doesn't she have a company to run? You don't see Queen running around in a mask.”

Josh laughed at the thought of Oliver Queen doing anything not douchey “Maybe the stress of the job caused her to go mad? I mean that's what happened to Lex.”

Amy rubbed her chin “I don't know, when I was at Dick's house a while back he did say Damian's mother was a- well actually he never said what she was because Damian was in the room but it definitely wasn't a good word.”

Before anyone could input their thought Captain Montoya entered the station, those that noticed her scampered back to work but Josh, Amy, Alexis, Ben and a few others were still engrossed in their conversation. “Oh I'm sorry,” everyone jumped when Montoya entered their bubbled “is work interrupting your conversation? Milano, that screen is for cases only not so you can show your Youtube videos to the pres- wait is that Grayson?”

“Um yes Captain, Talia Head attacked him and his family with ninjas.” Alexis Milano replied.

“What? Ninjas? Wait, why is Head attacking Grayson?”

Amy spoke up “Talia Head is Damaian Wayne's mother.”

“What! No way!” Montoya almost got sucked in and started gossiping her self before she remembered what she'd been saying when she entered “Never mind, Milano this screen is for work only and as interesting as that may be you can wait until after work and just send it to everyone in your own time rather than using police time and resources to do a recreational or social activity. Now everyone get back to work!”

Of course as soon as she got into her office she pulled up the video on her phone, it wasn't hard to find since it was already on trending and her recommended, and watched it shocked when Talia showed up with ninjas “Ninjas. Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW probably no one noticed but in the original fic it was a bunch of thugs she got from Gotham gangs that Talia used to attack them but in this fic it's a bunch of Ninjas. That's because ninjas are funnier I'm retconning this universe, that's how you know this is truly DC.


	5. Missed Call. Text Back.

Amy called Dick and it went straight to voice mail so she left him a message saying she'd seen what had happened and if everyone was okay and if he needed anything, she'd take her vacation days and head to Gotham at the drop of a hat.

Eventually he texted back.

> Missed call from: Amy Rohrbach 15:46
> 
> Dick Grayson: Thanks Amy but we're all okay, there's no need to head up here Gordon's got the GCPD on this, the 15 guys they arrested were pretty useful. ✓ ✓ 19:32
> 
> Amy Rohrbach: Yeah I got to ask, why is Talia Head attacking you guys to get her son back, it doesn't seem like a good idea? ✓ ✓ 19:37
> 
> Dick Grayson: Talia Head is the queen of acting like she's sane but every now and then she slips up and does something crazy, it's usually not this weird or this public. ✓ ✓ 19:39
> 
> Amy Rohrbach: How's Damian holding up? ✓ ✓ 19:40
> 
> Dick Grayson: :-/ Damian knows what his mother's like, he's doing okay except people from his school are asking him what the heck is up with his mom. ✓ ✓ 19:40
> 
> Amy Rohrbach: Damian's a tough kid, I sure he can handle it. ✓ ✓ 19:41
> 
> Amy Rohrbach: *I'm sure 19:41
> 
> Dick Grayson: Damian has a quick temper, I feel like he's going to beat up someone at school if enough people ask him about it and then I'll have to bribe the school to not expel him. ✓ ✓ 19:42
> 
> Amy Rohrbach: You can do that? ✓ ✓ 19:42
> 
> Dick Grayson: They're a rich school but you'd be surprised how easy they are to bribe. ✓ ✓ 19:43
> 
> Dick Grayson: Hey I got to go but thanks for checking in on me. ✓ ✓ 19:44
> 
> Dick Grayson: I'll talk to you later? ✓ ✓ 19:44
> 
> Amy Rohrbach: Yeah, of course ✓ ✓ 19:44


	6. 7/11

Alexis hadn't learnt her lesson from the last time she had used the screen, but everyone else was a _little_ more weary to follow her lead this time, none the less when she ran in from the break room, connected her phone to the screen and told everyone to watch; people were drawn in.

It was a Youtube live video although it was a day old. It was a video of Dick beating up a 7/11 robber and then buying some condoms from the frightened cashier. Amy was crying with laughter she didn't even care when Montoya walked in and caught them yet again not working she simply rewound the video and showed it to her as well.

Montoya tried to keep a straight face (although it was clear she was struggling) and she chewed everyone out this time giving Alexis some disciplinary action but she didn't seem too mad at them so Amy took it as a win.

The Captain shook her head “He hasn't lost his touch, only Dick Grayson could remain that calm and still make snarky remarks whilst arresting a dude.”


	7. THE WAYNE FAMILY GALA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah the double check on their texts is actually because they're using whatsapp.  
> one for sent, two for received and when it turns blue that means read but I don't have blue on AO3 but you get the idea.

Amy was surprised when she went to check her mail and she had a letter from Dick. It wasn't odd that Dickw as talking to her but he usually just shot off a text rather then send her a letter in the mail, nowadays the only people who mailed her was her mother, the bank and the library when he kids had overdue books.

She opened it and her eyes widened when she saw the front of the letter,  
“YOUR PRESENCE HAS BEEN REQUESTED AT THE WAYNE FAMILY GALA”

She opened it and saw a printed very formal invitation inside and then underneath it in red ink a hand scrawled note from Dick.

She smiled as she read it, this letter highlighted the difference between Dick and the world he currently lived in. Gotham high society seemed stressful, as she looked around her middle class house and saw her middle class car on their middle class driveway on their middle class street Amy kind of felt lucky that she didn't have to deal with all of this, of course she'd go for Dick and she'd take her kids because they'd always wanted to go to a billionaire's house.

She got out her phone and sent Dick a text.

> Amy Rohrbach: Of course I'll come to your gala Dick. ✓ ✓ 07:20
> 
> Dick Grayson: Thank you ✓ ✓ 07:23
> 
> Amy Rohrbach: I wouldn't miss you acting like a rich socialite for the world. ✓ ✓ 07:25
> 
> Dick Grayson: Eh, why are all socialites so boring? I'm going to need to brush up on my knowledge of yahcts because I can guarantee at least 5 people will bring up their new yaghts. ✓ ✓ 07:25
> 
> Amy Rohrbach: Can you not spell yachts? ✓ ✓ 07:30
> 
> Dick Grayson: Don't judge me. ✓ ✓ 07:31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes front cover, front page which in most cards is blank then the other inside part that you write in and then the back cover.


End file.
